


A Princess Returns to Her King

by NanakoNohr



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Plot Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakoNohr/pseuds/NanakoNohr
Summary: The end of Birthright has occurred. Corrin had returned to her Hoshido family to try and bring both Nohr and Hoshido together. After the actions of the kingdom of Nohr she realized that she had to destroy King Garon. Corrin achieved her goal of destroying Garon and in the end revealed that the dragon Anankos had made the King his puppet.At the end of her journey the kingdoms would never be the same. Hoshido and Nohr ended up signing a treaty and agreed to work together to build peace between them. Ryoma succeed to the throne as King of Hoshido and the people celebrated him. The Nohrian siblings attended Ryoma’s ceremony and invited the Hoshido family to attend Leo’s upcoming coronation. Since the death of Xander at the hands of Corrin and Camilla’s decline of becoming Queen, Leo was next in line to be King of Nohr.However, this was not the end for Corrin. The deaths of her sister Elise and dear brother Xander forever changed Corrin and her heart.





	

Corrin awoke and still felt like she was dreaming. She brushed a strand of her long purple hair out of her face and tried to adjust her eyes. The room seemed darker and colder than she was used to. She felt almost as though her body was covered in the soft touch of silk sheets and that they clung to all of her curves.

As she opened her red eyes to try and adjust them to the candlelight, she sat up in the bed from shock and confusion. Corrin found herself in her old room at the Nohr castle. It was exactly the same as she left it so long ago before she went back to Hoshido.

The lavender curtains draped over and down the long windows in her room that looked out into the courtyard. She saw the black eerie trees that flourish only in Nohr in the courtyard and saw the dark sky that she used to look to for hope so much in her past.

Corrin smiled, letting the feeling of home wash over here. She quickly remembered that her and the other Hoshido siblings had arrived late last night in Nohr for Leo’s coronation. 

Corrin had looked forward to this day since Ryoma’s coronation. It was then that she accepted the fact that Nohr was her home and that she missed it desperately. Her smile quickly faded as her guilt set in. She didn’t want to think about that right now, she wanted to focus on Leo and Camilla and being home. It still ate heavily on her soul that if only she had realized that Nohr was her home forever ago that Elise and Xander might still be alive. That the war might have ended differently and her precious siblings would all be here with her.

As if on cue, Jakob quickly knocked and entered her room.

“I would have thought being back here would have at least made you smile somewhat mi’lady,” Jakob said as he started to pull open her closet to get out her dress.

Corrin snapped out of her daze.

“Have I not been smiling Jakob?” Corrin asked honestly curious to see if others had noticed.

“You haven’t smiled since,” Jakob hesitated, not sure if he wanted to bring up the events again. “Since... a while. But you can start today!” he finished deciding not to bring up the deaths of her Nohrian siblings.

Jakob started to pull out a formal Hoshido gown that he had unpacked the night before. It was a beautiful gown that Corrin had picked out weeks earlier. The bright red in the dress that once reminded her of Hoshido, now repulsed her and reminded her of the blood that had been shed. The blood of innocents and of her siblings. The white that outlined the form of the dress, that she had seen as innocence now seemed a lie. There was no innocence in war, there was no innocence in what made her and Xander take the lives of their siblings.

Corrin instantly reacted and she firmly said “No Jakob.”

“No what mi’lady?” Jakob asked laying the dress out on the bed.

“I refuse to wear that dress,” she said as she firmly met his confused gaze.

Jakob was shocked but not totally surprised. He had noticed a change in Corrin since the war and knew she was holding her emotions inside. She had seemed emotionally dead and now seeing this little bit of expression made him happy. Jakob had hoped that she would come to terms with her heart and find peace. He wondered if this was the first step.

“Yes, mi’lady,” he said as he put it back in the closet and shut the door. “What can I get you to wear instead?” he asked, knowing he would be spending most of his day running around for this dress for his mistress.

\---

Leo’s day was full of decisions and reports, just like always as of late. Today, the day of his coronation was apparently no different. He had awoken to find his retainers in his room giving reports while his new advisors followed closely behind them.

He had hoped for some peace this morning to rehearse his speech but had found no solace. Leo had secretly wanted to go and catch up with Corrin. He saw her arrive late at the castle and tried to get out of meetings to chat with her, but had no such luck. He had missed their long talks around the castle grounds late at night. He had missed her advice, her smile and her laugh that always raised his spirit. He really wanted her near him again.

Seeing her at Ryoma’s coronation had excited him but at the same time made him sad. Leo loved that she still pulled her long purple hair back in a ponytail. He was so proud to see her as a Dark Knight, which was not common in Hoshido. He was happy not to see her dressed in their red and white traditional armor. He had held out hope that maybe she would still maybe one day return to Nohr.

At the coronation, she said that she would come to visit and he realized that day he wanted more. He wanted her to come back to Nohr and stay. And not just stay for their family, but to stay for him. Leo realized that he had fallen in love with her and knew he could never have her.

As he was dressing himself for the coronation this all washed over him. He sighed loudly and knew he had to move forward for Nohr and that his love was not a priority for the kingdom. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and straightened his shirt and set out for his ceremony.

\---

The Nohr castle is decorated more than usual. The walls, the grounds, and all of the windows are all draped in purple and black and nightshade flowers are placed everywhere.

The Hoshido siblings have arrived and are seated close to the front.

“Where is Corrin?” Ryoma asked Hinoka, since she was nowhere to be seen.

“I went by her room to get her, but she said she was running late and would meet us here,” Hinoka said as she shifted uncomfortably in her gown.

Ryoma smiled at her and said “You look very beautiful Hinoka.”

“Ryoma!” she aggressively whispered at him as she blushed. She tried to adjust her dress again and ran her fingers through her red hair nervously.

Suddenly the orchestra started to play “Pray to the Dark” and the Hoshido siblings sat quietly in their chairs, as this implied that the royal family was entering the room. As they all looked to the front of the room, they heard gasps behind them from the audience. They turned to look.

Coming down the aisle first was Camilla in a beautiful gown of black with lavender highlights. She smiled to the attendees as she moved gracefully to her seat opposite of the Hoshido family. Behind her was Corrin wearing a long trailing black gown covered with intricate purple lace. The dress had a line of buttons down the back of it that flowed down the train of the dress. Corrin’s pale skin and small frame was accentuated as the dress seemed to grip her body in a tight caress. Her purple hair was down in soft curls that seemed to gently lick at every part of her body that they lightly touched. On her head sat the black thorn crown that Princess’ of Nohr wear. She trailed Camilla and as she passed the Hoshido family, she didn’t meet their gaze. Corrin sat down next to Camilla and looked straight ahead to the throne.

Whispers ran rampant among the crowd and Ryoma looked at his siblings confused. As he leaned in to talk to Takumi, everyone stood up as Leo entered the room.

Leo was wearing his traditional Dark Knight armor. The black armor with gold highlights as hidden under the long black cloak he wore, the cloak of his father, the King of Nohr. The cloak was was lined with the finest white fur in the kingdom and had a long trail behind him. Leo walked tall and proud and smiled to the audience as he passed each row.

Corrin’s heart fluttered, almost unexpectedly to her, when she saw him. All of her memories of the two of them came flooding back. Their secret talks under the moon in the courtyard about the world always brought joy to her. Leo always, much like her other siblings, made time for her. However, her time with Leo had always seemed special and as she reflected now, romantic.

Seeing his commanding presence and his kind smile to his people made Corrin want to run to him and hug him. She realized how much she had missed him in her time gone. Their late night talks, laughs and confessions always warmed her soul. It made her time in Nohr even more better.

Leo’s eyes danced among the crowd as he walked towards the front of the hall. As he neared the front, he looked at Camilla and saw Corrin next to her. He gasped for a second and almost stumbled in his walk. Was this just a vision he hoped for or was it reality he asked himself. As his eyes quickly searched hers, Corrin smiled at him. It was the same smile she always gave him when they were together, the same smile that made him feel like a man. He couldn’t help but smile and for the first time in a long time, he felt joy and hope.

Leo tried to resist looking at her body, but his eyes couldn’t help but to trace her curves and see how her dress revealed her body to him and all to see. He quickly regained his composure and met her gaze. Leo returned Corrin’s smile and mouthed “thank you” to her as he passed. He swore to himself that he heard her giggle but tried his best to focus on his coronation.

\---

Corrin couldn’t sleep and she knew why. She had to see Leo and confess her feelings. While she knew part of her was still in a haze from the alcohol, she knew her emotions were real. She felt that she was finally taking back her life today and wanted to keep going, no matter the possible rejection.

She slipped on her gown again and snuck out past Jakob as he slept. Corrin didn’t know where Leo’s room was anymore. She wasn’t sure if he was in the King’s room or his old room. Carrying a candle holder dripping wax she searched the halls of the castle, she knew she wouldn’t rest until she found him.

Corrin had searched the halls for at least an hour and her candles were wearing down to their wicks She had gone by Leo’s old room and the King’s suite and found them both empty and cold.. She sighed, afraid she would have to return to her room still holding onto her confession. Then she heard a sound from the throne room. It startled her but she quickly walked towards it hoping Leo was in there.

As she approached the large doors she felt the silence of the castle and of room behind the door weighing on her. Hours ago it was alive with laughter and joyous music and now, it was quiet and empty. She hesitated on opening the door worried it would be someone else or no one at all.

Corrin breathed deeply and pushed her worries out of her mind and opened the door. As she did she saw him on the throne, alone and hunched over lost in his thoughts.

Leo heard the door to the throne room open and quickly stood up to order whoever it was to leave. He needed to be left alone right now to think about his future, his wants and the best for his kingdom. Seeing Corrin tonight and her change of heart to come back to Nohr was what he always wanted but he wasn’t sure what it meant in the end. Their flirting at dinner had made the day even better for him, but he worried the tension he felt between them was only on his end. Leo was scared that his love and desire wouldn’t be returned.

“Who are you to…” he started as he quickly stood up to sternly reprimand whoever it was that entered. Then Leo realized it was Corrin who entered the room.

The both stopped moving when their eyes met.

“Corrin?” Leo asked breathlessly as he hoped it was her and not just a vision.

Corrin’s heart sang realizing it was her precious Leo. She had found him, bearing the weight of the throne all alone. Her heart broke seeing him alone and she felt tears form in her eyes. How could she have abandoned her family, her true family. Blood didn’t matter to her, her Nohrian siblings were her more her family than anyone could ever be.

“Sister?” Leo asked still started by her appearance. He had hoped that he would find her again after the festivities. He wanted to continue their flirting, but also, he wanted to confess his need for her. Leo wanted to beg her to stay in Nohr for him and Camilla.

“My king,” Corrin responded as she held his gaze.

Leo relaxed and smiled at her response. He held his hand out to her beckoning her to come to him. It made his heart soar that his sister, his Corrin had not only returned to support him and Nohr but called him her king. Hearing her call him that powerful title returned him to their time at dinner together earlier. Leo felt his desire for her rising and let his eyes play along the curves of her body, not caring if she noticed. He was her king, and he would make her his no matter what.

Corrin returned his smile and felt her body grow warm thinking of their personal shared moments during the dinner.

 She had loved playfully pushing his hair out of his face, leaning close to him whispering things into his ear while pushing her body close to his. Corrin had felt her desire surge even more for him when she felt his hand on her thigh giving it a slight squeeze. She had seen his eyes follow the curve of her chest down her dress and giggled at him when he found out she caught him.

Corrin felt his desire for her and let her own passion and needs drive her confession to him.

She locked eyes with him, grinned and started to walk down the long hallway in the throne room towards Leo.

Leo smirked in response and felt his own passion rising in him.

“My queen,” he said to her and took her soft hand in his.

Corrin approached Leo and he lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Suddenly, he pulled her close and they kissed deeply. Their passion drove their kiss and both let moans escape their lips.

“Corrin, I…” Leo started to say looking into her eyes. At first he struggled to find the words. He worried she would reject him despite everything. She had left once, would she leave again. Leo cursed himself for questioning her and pulled her closer to him.

“I love you and need you,” he confessed to her. “Please stay with me, please stay with our family in Nohr,” he asked.

“Oh Leo,” Corrin responded, her eyes filling with tears. She smiled and kissed him. “I feel the same.”

“Don’t worry my King, I will never leave again. I will be here for you and Nohr always,” she said as tears of happiness streaked down her pale face.

They kissed deeply again and both were overjoyed at knowing their feelings were reciprocated. Corrin broke their kiss and caressed his face. Leo wiped away her tears and traced her lips with his fingertips.


End file.
